


A Lifetime of Idiots(Klance)

by Aquadarkrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationships, Pidge is a girl here, everyone in voltron - Freeform, klance, problems everywhere, she/her pronouns for pidge, tags idk how to do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadarkrose/pseuds/Aquadarkrose
Summary: Lance had fallen in love young, as result of that love he fell into depression due to bullying(you’ll see why in the beginning).Having to live an mental institution for little over three years, due to self harm, a suicide attempt, and a misunderstanding. Now Lance has to deal with being stuck in space with his love, who doesn’t remember Lance(?).Will he fall back into depression? Or will Keith remember and help Lance? Did Keith really forget or is trying to protect Lance? Read to find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Voltron!! Klance would be canon if I did. This story is also posted on my Wattpad Aquadarkrose. Loves from Alena💕💕

Before the garrison, Lance was proud bisexual male teen, who liked to wear slightly feminine clothes. He had a boyfriend, their relationship was serious for Lance, but it turned out it wasn't for his boyfriend. Their break up was bad, in fact it happened in front of half of the school. Keith; his boyfriend, had admitted that their 'relationship' was just pretend to make fun of the delusional boy. 

"Of course I didn't actual like you!! Your a twink!!" The boy yelled. "Why do you think I never kissed you?! I'm not gay!!" Lance cried at this, it was a lie!! Keith has kissed Lance; several times!! And they did so much more than kissing Lance has the marks to show it, but he knew; even if it hurt, that THIS was a show. This lie was a coping mechanism for Keith. His homophobic foster parents had found them cuddling, the lie was immediately that Lance was being bullied at school for not making the football team so Keith was comforting him. His 'parents' fell for it and even bought the boys ice cream as a you'll get it next year sort of thing. 

It was a simple mechanism, pretend your not gay, lie if it comes up, than maybe your foster family will keep you. Lance went home crying that day, spilling his guts to his mother and older sisters. The next day Keith didn't talk to Lance even outside of school. Lance became the focus of bullying, before it was all okay 'your bi that's cool' now it was 'your bi because you can't get a real relationship'. And soon, Keith was gone. Lance's reason for putting up with the bullying was gone. Keith's foster parents couldn't keep him any longer due to the 'mom' getting cancer, the bills to high to pay for anything else, kid services were called and Keith was taking away. Without Keith, the reason behind Lance's bullying, Lance broke and grew depressed. Even though Keith hurt him, Lance still loved him, their six months of dating, and there previous year of knowing each other; made it impossible to hate Keith. 

The first time Lance cut, he went too deep leaving the ugly word idiot on his wrist forever. The second time, he made two deep lacerations on his wrist. On that second time, he was admitted to a 'hospital dedicated to people with mental issue' as they told him; but he always knew it was an asylum. He was there for three months before they decided he could have a home visit, before finishing his last four months. That was the third time he self harmed; the words crazy and faggot scared forever into his thighs. As well several burn marks. He was admitted for a year and six months after that as well as his four months. Thus he took his high school class in the 'hospital' with tutors. 

In that one year and 10 months, everything went smoothly, Lance now drew to release his pain, he was mentally okay. His education had gone extremely well, with him being a fast learner, he was at a college level in all subjects by the end of his sentence. Everything was fine, until Lance was allowed a home. Lance's family had moved into a town near the garrison, his sister and brothers working their way to be garrison guards or whatever. Lance was out with his twin sister Rachael, when Lance had ran into Keith. Literally. Lance had fallen back into the rode a car barely missing him, leaving him with a broken arm and a few cuts. His parole officer had seen it as a suicide attempt, despite Keith, Rachael, and even the drive saying it was an accident due to Lance's history. 

Lance had been laying in his hospital bed sketching while tears ran down his cheeks, when Keith had came in. "Lance." He had whispered, taking a seat next to Lance's bed. "Keith." Lance's whisper barely audible. "Lance, I'm sorry...for everything. I tried to explain to the officer. But they wouldn't believe me...they told me why they didn't too." Lance was frozen, he didn't want Keith to know even if he ever found him again. "I'm SO sorry I lied. You how my foster parents were. I did love you. I do love you." Keith stated strongly. "I have to do two years Keith. Two years in an mental institution." Lance choked out, clinging to his sketchbook. Keith had pulled the sketchbook away, looking briefly at the sketch of him, before he kissed Lance's lips passionately leaving behind a promise. "I'll wait for you, if you'll let me. We'll fix this." Lance laughed sadly, and kissed Keith softly, the kiss filled with sorrow, he knew it'd probably be the last kiss. "You'll forget me by then." He whispered, while Keith was forced out of the room by a nurse. Lance was transferred that night, his two years dreadfully slow. 

Finally, after two years, he was able to leave. In those two years he wasn't allowed any home visits or visitors due to past incidents. He didn't grow much from his short, skinny submissive body, only difference was he was a little taller, had more pump butt, and a few muscles; other than that his still screamed bottom. 

A few days after he arrived home, he was forced to met up with his twin sister Rachael, who introduced him to two of her friends; Hunk and Pidge- before she ran off to do something else, the meet up a clear excuse to get Lance out of the house. Which lead to this moment, the three; who didn’t really know each other- sitting in middle of the desert in a hot topless Jeep.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting ‘Strong’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is a geek, Hunk is a sweetie who didn’t get a lot of attention this chapter, Shiro was there but he spoke like once, Keith you sweet insufferable dick, Lance my poor emotionally damaged baby!! 
> 
> Basically^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun starts!! Langst anyone? I hope you brought your own tissues.

A variety of music played in the background on the Jeep’s radio. Lance tapping his hands on the hood of the car, watching Pidge who sitting on said hood play with some invention she made. Hunk was digging in the back on the Jeep looking through their camping supplies. For some reason, Pidge decided it’d be a good idea to camp out here in the heat, to test if her gadget worked; what it did only she knew.

After a while the sun went down; the air turning cold quickly, leaving Lance shivering in his red crop top, and white ripped jeans, the only warm thing he had on was a blue plaid button up. “Why wasn’t I told it gets cold in desert at night?!” He complained, rubbing at his arms trying to gain heat. “It’s basic knowledge.” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Well sorry I was raised in a four wall cell and not in the desert!!!!” He yelled, flinching at what he had said, no one except his family, the people who worked at the asylum, and one other person knew about Lance’s past. Hunk noticed and frowned. “You good buddy?” The big male asked. “Yeah...just cold. I wasn’t expecting it’d to get cool so I didn’t bring any warm clothes.” Lance sighed. 

Before any more could be said, Pidge began to scribble on her notepad. “Voltron. It keeps repeating the word Voltron!!” She yelled excitedly, her invention worked. “Okay but what is Voltron?” Hunk asked, in which Pidge let out a loud huff. “I don’t know. My invention works!!” It was Lance’s turn to question. “And what exactly is it supposed to do?” 

Pidge smirked. “It supposed to tap into radio frequencies coming from space at high speeds and translate them into a language we can understand in less than a millisecond!!” Her eyes radiated in joy. Lance and Hunk looked at each other than at Pidge like she was crazy; which is ironic since one the two stayed in an asylum filled with nutcases. “Right.” The both said in sync. 

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the area, a few yards away from them landed a ship. Quickly they gathered their stuff and got into the truck. They were to close to the garrison for them to explore themselves. The pulled out of the area hiding as Garrison troops filled in. 

“They’re quarantining the ship.” Pidge mumbled looking through binoculars. She pulled out her computer and hacked into the cameras. “That’s Shiro!!” She exclaimed, listening to the male scream about someone coming and Voltron. She hummed. “We have to help him. Their not listening to him.” 

Once again they were engulfed in light this time it was bombs going off. Lance noticed something moving in, and took the binoculars from Pidge. “K-Keith?!” He stuttered, dropping the binoculars. He quickly grabbed his backpack, and slung it on his back, he hopped out of the truck and started to walk away from the scene. “Where are you going?! We have to help him!!” Pidge yelled, Lance stopped, physically shaking. “I can’t face Keith...” he whispered, sighing loudly when he heard Hunk shouting at Pidge’s running figure. He turned and saw Hunk grabbing his and Pidge’s bags before running after her. Lance rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky before taking off after the two. 

Lance ran into the ship, watching Hunk help Keith carry Shiro, it’d be a lie if he said seeing Keith look at Shiro like he was the world didn’t hurt; but he’ll pretend it wasn’t. They somehow ended up in a car chase; well motorcycle chase on their side. When they finally lost the troops, Keith took them to a old shack. Where they waited for Shiro to awake.

Lance avoided facing towards Keith at all times, not wanting him to recognize him. But after introducing himself to Shiro, he found avoiding that was pointless. His heart dropped when the words came from Keith’s mouth, he was certain it should on his face if Hunk and Shiro’s reaction were anything to go by. 

“Who are you again?” That simple sentence broke him, after several years of being clean, he wanted to rip into his skin until he was just bones. It was stupid reason to do so to; over a guy not remembering you after he promised not to forget, as stupid as it sounded it still hurt Lance immensely. Truth be told the only reason he stayed alive was the hope Keith’s promise had given him; and now that was shattered. “It doesn’t matter...we won’t be seeing each other again.” He said emotionlessly, his face stoned. Both Hunk and Shiro were concerned despite not really knowing the boy. Lance’s words didn’t hold up, the three ended up helping Keith and Shiro find a cave with weird writes on it. 

Lance was amazed by the beauty of the cravings. He couldn’t help but touch them, tracing out a lion. Once he had finished dragging his finger through the carving; it lit up, shining a bright blue. The blue infesting the whole cave, Lance stared eyes wide at the sight he mouth opened slighting in awe. To focused the beauty of it all he failed to see the violet eyes staring lovingly and longingly at him. 

Lance’s scream had heads snapping away from the cravings, to watch the male fall down. Keith and Shiro running to help him, Pidge and Hunk at out fear for their friend. But instead of helping the Cuban, they fell with him. There Lance sat face to face with a large lion. His eyes glowing blue like the lions. The team watched as the boy stood and waltzed right up to the lion in a trance. All it took was a touch for the blue shield to fall, which started a chain reaction. Flying mechanical lions fighting, and forming Voltron. Once the vision was over they started at each other, Pidge was the first to speak. “That was Voltron.” The blue lion roared and lowered herself down opening her mouth. Lance smiled softly and practically ran to the lion a sense of familiarity. “Lance!! Don’t!!” Keith yelled out running after him. Shiro sighed. “Was he the one to act like he didn’t remember Lance?” He whispered angrily, running after him the other two shrugged and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof written in one night...morning?? Does it count as morning if you haven’t slept and the sun doesn’t come out for another hour? 
> 
> As you can tell, my story’s are mostly detailed readings than dialogue...can’t say it’ll change but it might once things get to interesting bits😈😈😈😈😈😈

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I’ll be updating the chapter officially chapter soon💜💜💜


End file.
